ENAMORÁNDOME DE UN RUFIÁN
by mylac
Summary: Victoria tiene un compañero de literatura, que es extraño y misterioso, ella se sienta a un lado de él y queda fascinada al verlo por primera vez, pero él en cambio la ignora. ¿Qué pasara si descubre que su compañero tiene interés en la chica que le cae mal? Y sobre todo si descubre que su compañero tiene un pasado terrible. LA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DE "MI PAREJA PERFECTA.
1. EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENCIÓN

La clase de geometría había sido muy aburrida y estaba bostezando, camine hacia historia algo presurosa por que era mi materia favorita llegue al umbral de la puerta y vi a bella swan que estaba con su teléfono, resople, no me gustaba compartir el salón con ella era de esas chicas que se viste de manera provocativa, a ella la veía en biología, matemáticas, química y física, era excelente en esas materias pero yo no, soy mejor en geografía, historia, francés, literatura, natación y atletismo tengo un buen promedio y siempre estoy en el cuadro de honor.

-¿vas a pasar?- la voz de james me asusto un poco y me quite del paso, acomode mi cabello hacia atrás y me senté cerca de la ventana, eso lo hago siempre, después llego Ángela y Tyler, mis dos únicos amigos

-y ahora porque esa cara de perpetua flojera- musito Tyler y me reí

-geometría me da flojera- deje caer mi cabeza sobre el pupitre

Conforme los minutos pasaban, los pupitres iban llenándose hasta que llego el profesor y detrás de el un alumno, alto, pálido, cabello cobrizo y tenía sus ojos verdes, me sonroje al verlo y el me vio, estaba vestido de negro pero su mirada era penetrante, fría y sin vida, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía ese aire de chico malo.

-clase, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de historia, Edward cullen- hablo el profesor y lo mire, pero el miraba hacia otro punto, y vi lo que el miraba

-con que le llamo la atención bella- refunfuñe en mi mente

El profesor le indico el asiento libre que para mi suerte estaba atrás de mí, me puse nerviosa y mi corazón latía desbocadamente, paso cerca de mí y trague saliva.

-bien clase, ahora, ayer vimos la guerra civil, pero hoy veremos las consecuencias, ¿alguien me puede decir una?- preguntó el profesor viéndonos a todos y yo alce la mano

-dime victoria- el maestro se fue a anotar al pizarrón

-una de las causas fue que la mitad del país estaba dividido en el tema de la esclavitud- dije en tono triunfante

-exacto, por cierto, he decidido que tu nos representaras en las olimpiadas de historia, nadie en esta escuela está calificado para eso excepto tu- sentía mi cara arder, y todos me miraron pero tenía esa sensación de estar siendo observada

-¿maestro porque a ella la escogen para todo?, creo que se debe de dar una oportunidad para todos- grito bella

-swan, cálmate, todos saben que para las olimpiadas de cualquier materia deben de tener un buen promedio, se hizo un consenso y victoria resulto la ganadora para representarnos INTERNACIONALMENTE, son tres olimpiadas, geografía, historia y literatura, y vaya victoria, tienes un gran potencial, me parece que hay un concurso estatal de francés, natación y atletismo, el director piensa mandarte a esas competencias- sonreí de manera interior, estaba completamente roja y el profesor siguió con la clase

No era mi culpa que a ella no la mandaran a olimpiadas a pesar de que era excelente, a la que mandaban era a Ángela y siempre ganaba, tenía ganas de reírme de ella y decirle "en tu cara perra"

El maestro nos pidió trabajar en equipos de dos, pero él nos acomodo, al chico nuevo lo puso conmigo

-ustedes dos trabajaran- sentencio el maestro y lo mire aterrada

-¿te llamas victoria cierto?- su sedosa voz me envolvió

-sí y tu eres- trate de calmarme

-Edward- hablo secamente

Tome mi libro y empecé a escribir lo que el maestro nos pidió, se me hizo raro la forma de hablar del maestro.

-Edward quiero que sepas algo, aquí no es como en tu otra escuela, aquí hará as exactamente lo que te pidan, ¿te quedo claro?- mire al maestro y después lo mire a el

-honestamente me importa una mierda lo que me diga- se me escapo el aire de los pulmones

-vete a la dirección- grito el profesor con la cara de color rojo

-bah, no quiero así que déjeme hacer la putada que nos pidió- el chico puso sus manos en el pupitre y el maestro se alejo

-no debiste de haberle respondido así, te mandara un reporte- le advertí pero el ignoro lo que le dije

Seguí escribiendo pero no me podía concentrar por que sentía su pesada mirada en todo momento.

-¿no vas a prestarme tu libro?- susurro el

-lo siento, es que te tienes que acercar para poder ANOTAR- exclame y él me miro

Acerco su pupitre a mi lado derecho y empecé a dictarle, su aroma era embriagador era sándalo la clase siguió en lo normal hasta que toco la campana anunciando el final de las clases. Guardo mis cosas y me doy cuenta de que hace falta el libro

-dame el libro- ordene

-todavía no termino de copiar, te lo doy en la salida- dice Edward en voz baja

-está bien- admití y me fui al receso que adoraba tanto

Alcance a mis amigos en una de las mesas, me quite la mochila y saque un toper con fruta, y otro toper más con carne y papas.

-creo que el chico nuevo se ha fijado en ti- hablo tranquilamente Tyler

-no seas tonto, simplemente se sentó conmigo por que el maestro lo ordeno- dije mientras abría el toper

-pues allí va- señalo Ángela y mire hacia donde apuntaba el dedo

Y era cierto, el iba caminando miraba a todos y poso sus ojos en mi, su mirada era penetrante y desvié la vista

-le gustas- declaro Tyler

-deja de decir eso, apenas nos acabamos de conocer y dudo que lo vea en todas las asignaturas, así que deja de decir tonterías- lo reprendí, pero la verdad era que quería verlo en casi todas mis clases.

-pues como quieras pero algún día, recuerda mis palabras- sonrió Tyler

Comimos en silencio, hasta que toco la campana del final del receso, me tocaba biología, subí perezosamente, pero decidí pasar al baño a refrescarme un poco, me moje la cara y me fui al salón, entre rápido tomando mi asiento cerca de la ventana

-buenas tardes clase, se que están cansados y que es la última clase pero les quiero decir que hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo- me sorprendí, y miré rápidamente para comprobar si era él, efectivamente, Edward compartía clase conmigo otra vez me volvió a mirar algo extrañado

-siéntate cerca de victoria- ordeno el maestro y Edward obedeció

-nos volvemos a ver- susurró en mi oreja muy bajo

Lo mire, y sonrió de manera ladeada y sentía que todo daba vueltas, gire hacia mi escritorio ya no podía pensar en otra cosa, su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos, su olor. De inmediato empezó la uktima clase y el maestro nos pidió hacer una historia; mire hacia la ventana en busca de inspiración pero no la encontré porque sus orbes verdes ocupaban mi cabeza

-debo de concentrarme y hacer la historia- repetía mentalmente

Empecé a jugar con los títulos, pero siempre ponía la palabra verde y creo que era una clara referencia a el al final opte por " viaje a otro país", era como un remake de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y empecé a escribirlo, pondría a todos los personajes incluyendo a la reina de corazones. No supe cuanto tiempo me tarde en imaginar cómo sería volver a ese país sería divertido.

-ya casi tocan la campana, así que ese trabajo lo dejamos de tarea- dijo el maestro segundos antes de que tocaran la campana. Metí mis cosas ordenadamente

-te devuelvo tu libro- hablo secamente Edward y lo mire

-gracias- musite y le arrebate el libro

Lo metí a la mochila y me fui a paso veloz accidentalmente choque con james, los dos terminamos en el piso.

-perdón james, no te vi- me disculpe con el

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo y se levanto, después me tendió una mano para levantarme

Me levante y me fui caminando, saque las llaves de mi auto, un aveo color rojo me quite la mochila y la avente; mi padre me compro el auto cuando gane tres campeonatos seguidos, me subí a mi auto justo sentí una mirada pesada encendí el auto para bajar la ventanilla. Era Edward que platicaba con… ¿BELLA?

-supongo que son el uno para el otro- refunfuñe

Y para variar tenía que pasar cerca de ellos, por que era la única salida que había en el estacionamiento así que puse en marcha mi auto y pase cerca de ellos pero vi que había algo de tráfico; escuche un golpeteo en mi cristal y gire mi cabeza, era bella que lo golpeteaba

-¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunte indiferente

-eh si, si me puedes dar algo de gasolina o llevarme a la gasolinera es que no tengo nada de gasolina- asentí de mala gana, solo es un insignificante favor

-ahm, te llevo a la gasolinera- musite y ella asintió

-qué lindo auto tienes- dijo ella

-gracias, fue regalo de mi padre- dije con indiferencia

Bella abrió la puerta y estaba vestida con una minifalda corta, unos zapatos de tacón algo altos, y una camisa ajustada de manga corta que por cierto hice cara de asco se despidió de él y acelere, llegamos a la primera gasolinera, nunca me había dado cuenta de que manejaba en esa vieja camioneta y vestía como…furcia.

Abrió la puerta y pidió gasolina a lo que el tipo le hacia la plática, el tipo miro hacia a mí y luego miro hacia ella

-¿es tu hermana?- pregunto el tipo

-no, y tampoco es mi amiga, es una compañera de escuela- dijo sin importancia

Encendí la radio y puse mi reproductor de música, la primera canción que toco fue lady million de herkki. Después de unos minutos ella subió con un galón lleno de gasolina y nos fuimos

-el chico nuevo es guapo, ¿no crees?- dijo ella mirando a la ventana

-si es lindo- dije distraída

-¿Por qué eres así?- sentí que todo se detenía

-a que te refieres- quise saber

-pues a que eres presumida, la verdad no me caes bien- sentí que mi estomago ardía

-soy así por que he tenido todo, y tu no me caes bien- me orille

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella algo confusa

-bájate de mi auto, te hice el favor de llévate a la gasolinera, y así agradeces- casi gritaba

Ella se bajo del auto de mal modo y puso el galón de gasolina en el piso.

-¿estás molesta por que te dije la verdad?. Es en serio, eres presumida y lo que me da más coraje fue que a ti ye elijan para todo menos a otros que quieren esa oportunidad- siseo

-pues habla con el director, ah y por cierto, busca quien te regrese a la civilización- sentencie

-¿me estás diciendo que me dejaras aquí?- dijo achicando los ojos y asentí

-oh no, tu no harás eso- se abalanzo contra la puerta pero fui más hábil que ella, tome la puerta la cerré poniéndole seguro y metí el acelerador.

Me reí y le baje a la velocidad, llegue a mi casa y estacione el auto me baje y tome la mochila que esa furcia la aventó atrás

Entre a mi casa y vi a mi mama que miraba la tv, me miro y sonrió.

-hola hija, ¿Qué tal tu día de escuela?- pregunto mi mama mientras apagaba la tv

-bien, el profesor de historia me dijo que estaría compitiendo para las olimpiadas de historia- musite

-¡pero qué bien!- dijo mi madre en una amplia sonrisa

-y también algunos maestros junto con el director, me van a poner en otros concursos- musite

Sentí que mi madre me apretujaba, le correspondí el abrazo, casi me asfixiaba y le dio más alegría a ella que a mí

-hija, estoy demasiado orgullosa de ti- dijo entre lagrimas –espera a que llegue tu padre y le diremos esto, ve a cambiarte, subiré tu comida- asentí y subí las escaleras

No podía quejarme, todo lo que recibo es gracias a mi estudio, avente la mochila me quite los tenis y me puse mis pantuflas; saqué el cuaderno de tareas y revise que tareas tenía en las asignaturas

-física, matemáticas, literatura- musite leyendo mis anotaciones, saque las asignaturas y empecé con matemáticas

-hija, te habla el entrenador garret de natación- dijo mi mama sosteniendo el teléfono en su pecho, me dio el teléfono y lo acomode en mi oreja

-buenas tardes entrenador- lo salude

-he revisado tus tiempos en estilo libre, y estas oficialmente convocada para las próximas selecciones para las próximas competencias y te quiero aquí en dos horas- sonreí ante eso, otro triunfo mas

-ok señor muchas gracias- dije feliz y colgué baje las escaleras, puse el teléfono en su lugar

-adivina que mama, el entrenador me hablo para decirme que estoy seleccionada para las próximas competencias- dije gritando a todo pulmón hasta llegar a la cocina

-hija cada día me sorprendes mas- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

Me subí a hacer mis tareas, después mi mama llego con mi comida y empecé a comer pero al mismo tiempo seguí con las tareas hasta terminarlas después busque mis cosas de natación; corrí hacia mi auto dejando mi maleta, me despedí de mi mama y me monte en mi carro

Puse mi reproductor de música de nuevo, American Authors - Best Day Of My Life, este día no podía ser mejor, excepto por la vulgar de swan. Llegue a mis clases de natación y estacione el auto, tome mis cosas iba caminando cuando vi que me aventaron una polilla de cigarro miro hacia arriba y allí estaba bella fumando

-que sorpresa encontrarte, ¿vas a nadar?- pregunto ella sonriendo

-no te importa que hago aquí- dije a la defensiva

-la verdad, ni creas que se quedara esto así- sentencio

-¿estás declarándome la guerra?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-claro que lo hago y ahora desaparécete- dijo mordaz

Me fui a mis clases, le restregaría mi nombre en la cara, pero claro si me llamo victoria era obvio que siempre tenía victorias, suena algo tonto, llegue a la alberca y el maestro me vio

-vete a formar- asentí y me fui a cambiar de ropa, estaba algo ansiosa; llegue a la alberca y tome mi lugar de siempre

-recuerden, solo una de ustedes llegara a la meta- dejo en claro garret

Dio el comienzo, y entre en la alberca dando mi mayor esfuerzo.


	2. BELLA

**gracias a **

**bella-maru**

**Karol Marques **

**Cinti linda**

**melina**

**Cecil Pierce **

**Azulblue 06**

**Salotwilghter**

**Ana Hakurei**

En natación me había ido bien, el entrenador me pidió entrenar todos los días, llegue a mi casa y mi madre le conto a mi padre lo que bien que me había ido en el día. Ahora de premio me otorgo una tarjeta de crédito dorada, en unos días llegaría esa tarjeta.

Era fin de semana y fui a comprar algunas cosas al súper que mi mama me encargo, repasaba la lista y sentí que choque con otro carrito, rápido mire quien era

-perdón James, no te vi- me disculpe

El me miro y vi que depositaba en su carrito vodka, tequila, vino, ron, y whisky, cervezas, también llevaba cajetillas de cigarros. Al no obtener respuesta me fui de allí.

-yo me disculpe- pensé molesta

Llegue al pasillo de dulces y compre algunas cosas, después agarre un bote de helado y algunos conos de galleta.

-el golpe me dolió mucho- susurraron cerca de mí y me puse nerviosa

-te dije que no te vi- lo encare

-pues a la próxima vez, fíjate por donde caminas- se acerco a mí y se fue

-si vas a tener una fiesta para niños, no se te olvide el payaso- se acerco a mi

-que te hace pensar eso, esto es para mí- dije molesta

-¿todos esos dulces son para ti?- pregunto sorprendido

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui, ahora era yo que lo dejaba solo y escuche pasos detrás de mí, sentí una mano que me tomaba del hombro, me di la vuelta.

-te invito a una fiesta- dijo en voz baja y negué con la cabeza

-no me gustan las fiestas- dije cortante

-¿Por qué no?, pero si son divertidas- dijo sonriendo

-pero no me gustan y además debo entrenar en natación- mire sus ojos -¿no has pensado en distraerte un poco?- musito cerca de mí oído

-si pero mis…deberes están primero- dije nerviosa –debo irme- tome mi carrito y me fui

Esas conversaciones de fiestas me aburrían mucho, además yo nunca he ido a fiestas, y que flojera seria ir a una. Fui a pagar a la caja y me salí del centro comercial, caminaba rumbo a mi auto cuando sonó mi celular, lo tome del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi que hablaban de mi casa. Toque el botón y me lo puse en la oreja

-hola mami- salude

-hija, aquí en la casa hay una compañera tuya, dice que viene a estudiar- fruncí el seño

-¿y cómo se llama?- pregunte

-se llama bella- me sorprendí

-qué raro, yo no quede con ella de que viniera a mi casa y menos a estudiar- dije molesta, ella tenía algo en mente

-pues ven para acá y explícale eso- hablo mi madre con tono de enfado

Colgué la llamada y me acerque a mi auto, abrí la cajuela y acomode todo. Mire hacia los lados para ver si James no me espiaba; después de acomodar todo me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y después acelere. Iba por el camino cuando vi a un cachorro de perro en medio de la autopista, me detuve y salí corriendo, lo vi y era un pequeño dálmata que estaba llorando.

-hola, de seguro tienes hambre y buscas a tu mama, ven conmigo- lo acune en mis brazos y rápido me subí al auto, lo puse en el asiento del copiloto y maneje

-pero que malnacido imbécil el que te abandono- dije apretando el volante

Y ahora si estaba enojada, dejar a un cachorro a su suerte en la carretera, ¿pero que acaso tiene porquería en vez de cerebro?, y ahora estaba esa furcia en mi casa, la iba a correr. Pero ahora ya tengo una mascota, llegue rápido a mi casa y tome dos bolsas del súper.

-ya llegue- dije jadeando

Mi mama abrió la puerta y me ayudo con las bolsas.

-tu amiga está adentro- me susurro

Me regrese al auto por mi cachorro y mi madre lo vio frunciendo el seño-

-Lo encontré en medio de la carretera- explique

-oh que tierno- dijo en tono de burla Bella y llevándose las manos al pecho

-que haces aquí- ordene saber

-hija cálmate- pidió mi mama

-pues quedamos ayer que vendría a tu casa- sonrió ella

-pues yo no quede nada contigo y ahora vete de mi casa- casi gritaba

Iba vestida con unos mini shorts, unas botas vaqueras y una camisa holgada que le llegaba al ombligo y tenía un espantoso persing en el mismo lugar donde le llegaba la camisa.

-hija, por favor, si ella dice que quedo contigo, entonces tienes que recibirla- mi madre se puso a su favor

-yo no quede con ella, y además no me acerco a las mujerzuelas de la preparatoria- ya estaba enojada y entre a mi casa, pase cerca de ella y choque con su hombro. Deposite a al cachorro en el piso.

-esta será tu nueva casa- toque su cabeza y lo examine para ver si era hembra o macho

-pues en vista de que eres hembra te pondré- dije pensando

-¿le pondrás mi nombre?, digo, es una sugerencia- apreté los puños fuertemente

-¿y no te has ido de mi casa?- pregunte con mi tono molesto

-tu madre me dijo que si quería quedarme, me podría quedar- dijo sonriendo

-pues creo que te vas yendo de una vez, si llega mi padre él te ordenara que te largues, y no le pondré tu nombre a un cachorro de una talentosa raza, que son los dálmatas, la desgraciaría con tu nombre- dije gruñendo

-¿eres así de grosera?- pregunto viéndome

-¿y tú eres así de molesta, como una mosca?- enarque una ceja

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue, suspire aliviada.

-es molesta como las hemorroides o un grano en el trasero- hable ya más tranquila

-¿Qué dijiste Victoria?- escuche a mi mama hablar detrás de mí

-la verdad, ella no es mi amiga, es una compañera de algunas clases, pero no sé como encontró mi casa- eso era cierto, ¿Quién le dio mi dirección?

-dijo que la pidió y ahora organizas una cama al perro, no está mal que hagas mas amigos- dijo mi mama cruzándose de brazos

-pero, ¿no ves como estaba vestida?, así se viste todos los días, no pienso juntarme con esa- respondí

Cargue a mi mascota y la subí a mi recamara, la puse en mi cama mientras le acomodaba una cama improvisada con cojines.

-tu nombre será Eco- fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle

Le di un buen baño y Eco se quedo dormida sobre los cojines, después le ayude a mi madre a desempacar las cosas que compre en el súper. Me regaño por los dulces y el helado que compre

-¿lo tomas por venganza, solo porque no quise recibirla?- pregunte molesta

-esa chica necesita ayuda y que mejor persona que tu- enarqué una ceja confusa

No discutí nada, en unos minutos tendría que irme a entrenar en natación. Yo no quería amistad con ella, era una vulgar mujerzuela y apostaba a que se debió de haber acostado con alguien para que le diera mi dirección

En media hora llegue a natación, me metí a la alberca y comencé a nadar. No pude evitar pensar en el chico nuevo de ojos verdes, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?, Seguí nadando hasta acabar las prácticas.

Me fui a los vestidores y abrí el casillero, me mire en el espejo viendo mi cara cubierta de pecas, tome el gorro de mi cabeza con algo de fuerza

-¿Por qué tenias que ser de licra?- pregunte molesta

De un solo estirón el gorro salió pero se llevo algunas hebras de cabello, pero todo salió rápido y se alboroto mi cabello pegándose en mi cara, soplé algunos mechones para apartarlo de mi vista pero no conseguí nada

-te veo molesta- musito Tanya una compañera

-ahm, es solo que una compañera de preparatoria vino a mi casa como si yo la hubiera invitado- hable mientras tomaba una toalla

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunto

-la corrí de mi casa- tome la toalla y me cubrí con ella –y llego un nuevo alumno- recordé a Edward

-oh ya veo, piensas que ella te lo quitara- dijo sonriendo

-si pienso en eso a veces, el en realidad es hermoso, alto, algo bronceado, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes- dije suspirando

-wow, ¿y cuántos años tiene y como se llama?- pregunto entusiasta Tanya

-no le pregunte, habla poco- me levante y me fui al baño para cambiarme de ropa

Salí del vestidor arrastrando los pies, estaba algo cansada pero debía de tener en cuenta de que mi papa lo estaría al doble, el es medico cirujano y mi mama también lo es, solo que está de vacaciones, casi todo el tiempo estaba sola. Tome mi peine y empecé a desenredar mi cabello, pensé en el chico nuevo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿habría ido a esa fiesta? Y con esas preguntas en mi cabeza termine de arreglarme, iba caminando al estacionamiento cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-hola- gruñí

-hija, te quiero ver en mi oficina en el hospital ahorita- dijo mi padre suavemente

-ah, ok- dije algo asustada

Colgó la llamada y no pude evitar en pensar que a lo mejor se trataba otra vez de Bella, molestándome pero si sigue así no me dejara otra opción que usar la artillería pesada y la verdad me estaba impacientando. Me subí al auto y maneje a toda prisa, llegue al hospital y mi padre sabe que no soy fan de los hospitales, me dan miedo y les tengo fobia; me acerque a la recepcionista.

-buenas, busco al doctor Van De Haas, soy su hija Victoria- me sonroje

-de acuerdo, pase con el- me dijo la enfermera y me fui

Camine en los pasillos, recordando cómo se burlaban de mi apellido, suena a bandeja pero es holandés, mi padre es holandés y mi madre americana, por así decirlo, mi nombre completo era Victoria Van de Haas Harrison. Ángela me dijo que sonaba a firma de banco, llegue a la oficina de mi padre y toque la puerta.

-pasen- gritó mi padre y entre

-hola papa- lo salude

-hola hija, siéntate- cerré la puerta y me senté

-te tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál prefieres?- pregunto mi padre viéndome con sus ojos azules

-ahm pues la mala- dije insegura

-la mala es que a tu madre y a mí, nos solicitan en Japón para una conferencia, y estaremos lejos de casa por una semana- me entristecí al escuchar eso, y estaba algo acostumbrada

-y la buena noticia es que empiezas tus clases de equitación el lunes, martes y miércoles, has sido la más exitosa de tu salón y de tus clases de natación, por algo te llamamos victoria y además llevas el lustre apellido Van De Haas- dijo mi padre en tono triunfante y con orgullo

-y cuando se irán- musite

-el domingo- dijo en tono triste –por cierto, Rhoda me dijo que había ido una amiga tuya y que la traste mal, adoptaste a un cachorro- dijo mi padre en tono acusatorio

-es cierto, pero ella no es mi amiga, es una compañera de clases, y no sé por qué fue a mi casa y es cierto que adopte a un cachorro pero por que lo encontré en medio de la carretera- explique la situación

-¿pero que tienes en contra de ella?- pregunto mi padre

-por la educación que recibí no puedo entablar amistad con una…vulgar, papa, ella se viste como si fuera a un burdel- casi gritaba

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto

-Isabella Swan- dije amargamente

-ya se a quien te refieres, su padre Charlie es un ex convicto , su madre casi no está en casa porque es enfermera- así con que su madre trabaja con mi padre –y su hija es una bailarina exótica, no hagas ninguna relación con ella- negué con la cabeza

Por mi educación en una escuela católica, no me permitían entablar amistad con mujeres vulgares, ex convictos y gente repudiada por la sociedad, justo en ese momento entro una enfermera parecida a Bella.

-dígame Renee en que la puedo ayudar- musito mi papa

-ya me voy doctor- aviso la mujer

-le presento a mi hija, Victoria- dijo mi padre haciendo las respectivas presentaciones

-hola señora- estreche su mano

-Renee Swan – dijo ella

Ella era su madre, se parecía a ella, excepto en los ojos, Bella los tenia café oscuro y su madre los tenia azules.

-hija, ¿podrías llevar a la señora Renee hasta su casa?- sugirió mi padre

-oh doctor Van De Haas, no se preocupe no hace falta- dijo apenada

-por mí no hay ningún problema- musite

Ella acepto, solo esperaba a que no fuera como su hija aunque se miraba que era diferente, nos subimos al auto.

-soy compañera de clases de su hija Bella- musite

-pero no eres su amiga- negué con la cabeza

-me alegro por qué, mi hija no es buena persona- hablo con desgano

No dijo mas pero había confirmado lo que para mí era obvio, llegamos a su casa y era en verdad bonita, modesta, de dos pisos y no a comparación de la lujosa mansión en la que vivíamos o la casa junto al lago, me despedí de la señora y maneje hacia mi casa. Pero se me ocurrió algo, si ella había ido a mi casa entonces yo también iría a la suya sin previo aviso, llegue a mi casa y entre.

-ya llegue- grite anunciando mi llegada

-aquí arriba- grito mi mama

Subí las escaleras, a lo mejor estaba en su recamara preparando lo del viaje, me dolía pero tenían que hacerlo por trabajo

-hola hija- dijo ella algo distraída

Me baje a la cocina y cene algo, después subí a mi recamara para ver si Eco tenía hambre o necesitaba algo, abrí la puerta y me recibió moviendo la cola felizmente

-¡hola hermosa!, ¿Cómo estás?- dije con ímpetu

Eco saltaba y movía la cola felizmente, me transmitía su felicidad y eso era algo bueno, le di comida y más agua, tenía mucho sueño así que me quite mi ropa deportiva y la cambie por mi camisón de seda, me metí a las cobijas y me quede profundamente dormida.

Soñé que unos tipos estaban afuera de mi escuela y pasaba frente a ellos, pero ese día yo no tenía mi auto, mire a los tipos y estaban tatuados y tenían persing's en todo el cuerpo, se acercaban a mí y camine rápido hasta que me interceptaron y me atacaban pero en ese momento llegaba el chico nuevo. Me desperté y vi que en mi silla estaba el sentado, me levante un poco para encender la luz y al voltear a la silla el ya no estaba, me deje caer en la almohada.

-a lo mejor lo imagine- dije somnolienta

Y esa noche fue cuando lo imagine en mi recamara.


End file.
